dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Winter (Dragon Ball)
Winter (ウィンタ Winta) is another one of Wyvern 0m3g4's self-insert characters, with this particular character serving as his own incarnation within the Dragon Ball series. Originally, Winter was designed as a playable avatar character for the games Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where in the game's story, he was summoned from a future timeline (as the "Future Warrior") by Shenron and a wish made by Future Trunks. Afterward, Winter would go on a series of adventures and engage in multiple fights throughout Dragon Ball history as he grew in strength and attempted to restore the distorted timelines back to normal. Later on in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he would be honored as Conton City's legendary hero, and the strongest warrior among the Time Patrol. He would also become Trunks' full-time partner, and even learn fighting techniques from many of Dragon Ball's well known characters, such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza and Beerus. In turn, he would also become a martial arts instructor and friend of the Saiyan woman, Sabi. Outside of the games, Winter is usually depicted as a rebellious member of his species who fled his home planet to escape the tyrannic rule of Frieza and his family. During this time, Winter became a nomadic space traveler who hopped from planet to planet in search of a new home; during which, he would be constantly mistaken for being Frieza, or being associated with the evil emperor, due to Frieza's overwhelming reputation among the universe. Despite these hardships, Winter would finally land on Earth and find himself at home there, where hardly anyone is aware of Frieza and his infamy. Despite the confusion it may cause, as Frieza is an inhabitant of Dragon Ball's seventh universe, Wyvern has gone on record by stating he associates Winter with his own fan-made fourth universe. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers As a seasoned fighter and trained martial artist, Winter is well versed in the ways of combat; capable of reaching superhuman levels of strength, speed, reflexes, and durability on par with other warriors, such as the Saiyans and other powerful combatants. He is also capable of manipulating ki for various purposes, such as flight and long ranged energy projectiles. At first, like Frieza and many warriors under his employ, Winter was unable to fully control the output of his own power, and couldn't sense ki. Acknowledging these weaknesses, and wanting to not follow the same mistakes as Frieza and his family, Winter trained hard in order to fully master both skills. Upon mastering how to raise and suppress his power at will, Winter disposed of relying on his First Form as a method of limiting his strength, and now stays in his Final Form almost indefinitely. Alongside the usual shows of strength and ability seen throughout Dragon Ball, Winter also possesses similar attributes to Frieza and members of their race. Among them is the ability to naturally grow and remove artificial clothing and armor called bio suits. Other powers include an extreme ability to survive what should be lethal damage, as well as exist in environments with little to no breathable air. Another trait is Winter's telekinetic powers, which allow him to lift, move and levitate whatever he pleases with his mind. Finally, like Frieza and Cooler, Winter is capable of transformations, which can either suppress his massive amounts of power and hide his true appearance, or can inversely amplify his strength to newer heights, such as through Ultimate Evolution. It's stated by Winter that because he couldn't form any sincere, long-lasting bonds with others as he traveled from planet to planet, he lacked formal combat training under a master. To make up for this, Winter taught himself everything he knows through observing other fighters and imitating what they did, albeit through trial and error. In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse games however, the opposite is true. From the start as a new member of the Time Patrol, Winter grew stronger and more skilled through experience from fighting countless well known warriors throughout Dragon Ball's timelines, and even dedicated himself to studying under them in order to learn their techniques and improve his own individual abilities. Currently, he continues to serve as Goku's apprentice and sparring partner. Natural Abilities *'Survivability' - Whether it's a rare ability he possesses, or if it's thanks to his genetics, Winter is extremely resilient when faced with lethal environments and situations. Of particular note is his ability to live within a vacuum, like in outer space, without any adverse side effects. This strongly implies Winter doesn't need to breathe air to survive, or that he may simply be able to go without it for long periods at a time. He also seems difficult to kill, although he can still be subdued or even outright killed if enough power is used against him. That said, Winter's durability is astonishing, as he's managed to withstand severe harm to his internal organs (such as his heart and brain) without passing out, and even managing to keep up a fight with his opponent. He seems uneasy about staying near larger scale destruction however, such as the detonation of a planet, which may suggest there are limits to how much damage Winter can sustain before dying. It may just as likely be a result of Winter's cautious and thoughtful behavior as well, which leaves the exact limits of Winter's resiliency uncertain. *'Bio Suit Creation' - Like other members of his race, Winter can naturally grow and shed an artificial form of clothing and armor from his own body, called bio suits. The material is stated to be made of artificially grown body tissue. Winter's original form appears to be similar to Frieza's Z Fighting Suit. Techniques *'Telekinesis' - Like his extreme ability to survive harsh conditions, it is unsure if this is an ability inherent in all members of Winter's race, or if Winter was specifically born with it. Regardless of its origins, Winter has shown that he has honed his latent ability to move objects and people with his mind; often doing so whenever he can't or chooses not to carry or lift something himself. Winter has also shown that through training, he can improve the efficiency of his telekinetic powers; even going as far as to integrate them into his own fighting style. This can range from manipulating foes on the ground or in the air, to turning the natural environment into a weapon against Winter's foe. **'Death Meteor' - A form of Winter's telekinesis when used in combat. While levitating large stones with his mind, Winter will throw them at his opponent as if they were meteors. Given the mental strength necessary to hurl such large and heavy objects, it can be assumed this is a display of Winter's stronger telekinetic feats. The technique itself was learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, while fighting Frieza. *'Transformation' - Similarly, it's unknown if Winter was born with a rare power to transform like the royal family of his kind can, or if it's something all members of his race can do. The ability to transform can allow Winter to drastically alter his body's appearance to make himself stronger, or on other occasions, to protect his true identity in the form of a naturally made disguise. While it appears Winter grows stronger whenever he transforms, his altered forms actually serve to restrain his overall power. This ability first manifested when Winter attained a new level of strength in what's usually called his "Final Form." In need of limiting his strength at a time when he still hadn't learned to suppress it himself, Winter developed his "First Form," and would only revert back to his Final Form when in need of its power. It wouldn't be until years later when Winter would unlock his race's greatest transformation to date, "Ultimate Evolution." Unlike his natural transformation, Ultimate Evolution genuinely multiplies Winter's physical abilities and ki, making him stronger, faster and more durable as a result. *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from Winter's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. **'Angry Shout' - A variation of a Kiai wherein Winter lets out a loud, angry yell with all his might. The end result is a Kiai released from his entire body that can knock opponents back or even cause damage to the surrounding area, depending on the strength put into the Kiai. Winter learned it in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, while helping Goku and the others launch a Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Winter seems to make good use of the technique, given how frequently he can lose his temper when pushed beyond his limits. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - Using this ability, Winter can pass his own ''ki to someone else nearby, either through physical contact or transmitting it from afar. Doing so empowers the recipient either by restoring their stamina and strength, or by further increasing their overall power to greater heights. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - An attack that involves rapidly firing numerous rounds of ki blasts from Winter's palms. The blasts themselves appear to be bigger, faster and stronger than usual, which allows for a steady and convenient way to steadily wear down and subdue foes. **'DIE DIE Missile Barrage' - A technique derived from the Full Power Energy Blast Volley which Winter learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, after learning fighting techniques from Gotenks. *'Extinction Wave' - A technique greatly similar to that of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun, Extinction Wave is a red energy beam fired from Winter's hands. Despite the technique's constant usage by characters in Dragon Ball Omega, and the fact Winter as a character is not a part of the story, it seems he's still in possession of the attack. This is most likely due to the fact it is an original attack created by Wyvern 0m3g4, and as Winter is Wyvern's self-insert Dragon Ball character, it can be assumed that Winter "invented" the Extinction Wave and "passed it on" to the characters of Dragon Ball Omega. Among Winter's arsenal of fighting moves, the Extinction Wave appears to be Winter's signature attack, much like how the Kamehameha is Goku's signature move. **'Super Extinction Wave' - Similar to the Super Kamehameha, the Super Extinction Wave is a more powerful variant of the standard Extinction Wave, where Winter pours more of his ki into the technique, causing it to grow larger in size and inflict greater damage upon impact. ***'Super Extinction Wave x10' - A Super Extinction Wave powered up by the Kaio-ken technique. **'God Extinction Wave' - Furthering the Extinction Wave's similarities to the Kamehameha, the God Extinction Wave performs in the same manner as the God Kamehameha. This technique came about as a result of Winter's training under Beerus, where the God of Destruction taught Winter in how to sense and control godly ki in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It only seems to manifest whenever Winter taps into his godly ki, causing the resulting energy wave to become more potent than its standard equivalent. ***'God Extinction Wave x10' - A God Extinction Wave powered up by the Kaio-ken technique. ***'God Extinction Wave x15' ***'God Extinction Wave x20' **'Super God Extinction Wave' - As a combination of the Super Extinction Wave and God Extinction Wave, the Super God Extinction Wave is a far more powerful version of its counterparts. Like the God Extinction Wave, it is only ever accessible when Winter uses his god ki. ***'Super God Extinction Wave x10' - A Super God Extinction Wave powered up by the Kaio-ken technique. **'Kaio-ken Extinction Wave' - A stronger Extinction Wave that is empowered by the effects of the Kaio-ken technique; an ability Winter learned during his initial conflicts within Dragon Ball Xenoverse's Saiyan Saga and Namek Saga. Its strength varies depending on the multiplier used while Kaio-ken is active. ***'Extinction Wave x3' ***'Extinction Wave x10' ***'Extinction Wave x20' **'Master-Student Extinction Wave' - Like the Father-Son Kamehameha, this technique is a combination of two Extinction Waves performed in unison by Winter and his apprentice, Sabi. Due to the resulting energy wave being fueled by two strong fighters instead of one, the Master-Student Extinction Wave is capable of surpassing a Super Extinction Wave in terms of raw damage, speed, height and width, making it a superior attack in comparison. **'Blazing Extinction Wave' - After coating his body in flames with Heat Armor, Winter will perform an Extinction Wave that will in turn catch on fire and become a swirling mass of flames. This gives the Extinction Wave an additional burning side-effect upon contact with an opponent. *'Collapsing Star' - The strongest technique in Winter's possession to date, the Collapsing Star is a massive red energy sphere formed above Winter with the use of his hands. After formation, Winter will steadily apply pressure to the sphere in order to compress it into a smaller size. Once the sphere is roughly the size of Winter's own palm, he will clench his fist around it to contain the pressure and the sphere itself until it's ready to be launched. Once ready, Winter will throw the energy ball at his intended target, and upon impact, the sphere will violently explode outward, creating enough destruction to wipe out anything from a city to a planet if need be. Sometimes, Winter will use his clenched fist to pummel his opponent a few times before finishing off his assault with the Collapsing Star. *'Kamehameha' - In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Winter learned how to use the Kamehamea after engaging in multiple battles throughout the Saiyan Saga. When not using his Extinction Wave, Winter will usually opt for the Kamehameha as his signature fighting technique instead. **'Super Kamehameha' - A larger, stronger variation of the Kamehameha Winter learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The attack was taught to him by Goku, who Winter eagerly trained under. It is comparable to the Collapsing Star as one of Winter's more regularly used and stronger attacks. **'10x Kamehameha' - Another technique Goku passed down to Winter in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Given its red coloration and stronger power, Winter is fond of using this in place of the regular Kamehameha and when not using the Extinction Wave. Either due to confusion, preference, or both, Winter typically refers to this as the Kamehameha x10 instead. **'Kamehameha x200' - An original variation of the Kamehameha invented by Winter. The technique combines the 10x Kamehameha with the Kaio-ken x20, resulting in a red Kamehameha with a destructive force multiplied 200 times. Aside from the Super Kamehameha, this is perhaps Winter's strongest Kamehameha technique. *'Kaio-ken' - A fighting technique Winter learned while fighting through the events of the Saiyan Saga, and later developed and honed during the Namek Saga in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. With the Kaio-ken, Winter can amplify his overall strength and power in short bursts, should he be too weak while fighting a particularly difficult opponent. Over time, he has learned to control the overall output of his Kaio-ken, as seen through Kaio-ken x3 and Kaio-ken x20. This technique can be combined with his various transformations to further strengthen himself in battle. *'Eraser Blow' - Called Gigantic Omega in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse games, Winter learned to use this technique after fighting against Broly. Like Broly, Winter starts by charging directly at his opponent, and then fires an energy blast from his hand as a followup attack. If the initial charge misses its target, Winter will continue to give chase by firing his energy blast as a long range projectile instead. *'Sauzer Blade' - A technique Winter learned to use in Dragon Ball Xenoverse while fighting the Ginyu Force. It takes the shape of a double-edged blade of red ki that coats Winter's hand, with which he uses to slash at nearby foes and obstacles. Given his lack of experience in swordsmanship, and perhaps a result of preference, Winter rarely uses this attack often. *'Super Explosive Wave' - Another technique taught to Winter in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, by his teacher Piccolo. Winter exerts a massive explosion of ki all around him, which devastates the surrounding area. Winter scarcely relies on this technique as a direct form of offense, and seems to rely on it more as a way to protect himself from incoming long ranged ki techniques, or to punish anyone who comes too close to him by blowing them back with his tremendous ki. *'Blue Hurricane' - This technique involves Winter swiftly flying around his opponent in a circular motion, causing a blue tornado to appear wherever Winter is. Trapping the opponent within the eye of the cyclone, the whipping winds nearby continuously tear into the foe, causing constant damage. Winter learned this move in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, after fighting a horde of Frieza's forces, including Burter. *'Super Spirit Bomb' - One of the most powerful fighting techniques in Winter's arsenal, he learned to use the Super Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Xenoverse after fighting Goku, Trunks and Pan in the Dragon Ball GT timeline. To initiate the technique, Winter raises both his hands above his head and requests every living thing on the planet to give him enough energy to form the Super Spirit Bomb. After forming the Spirit Bomb, Winter will throw it down upon his foe. Given it's powerful enough to destroy an entire planet if not used carefully, it is definitely one of Winter's most powerful finishing moves. *'God of Destruction's Wrath' - Winter releases a countless, powerful barrage of ki blasts from all over his body in an attempt to overwhelm and severely harm his opponent. It's also useful for attacking a horde of foes who may try to gang up on Winter from all angles. The technique was learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse while struggling to fight Beerus. Due to its usefulness and its superior godly ki, Winter tends to make frequent use of this technique. *'Sphere of Destruction' - Another technique Winter learned while interacting with Beerus in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, albeit as a result of Beerus' tutelage while training Winter to sense and make use of godly ki. Like Beerus, Winter gathers up his godly ki to create a gigantic fiery energy sphere which resembles the Earth's sun. After forming the Sphere of Destruction, Winter throws it at his opponent, resulting in massive damage done to the opponent and location alike. *'Extinction Kamehameha' - As a combination of Winter's own Extinction Wave and Goku's signature Kamehameha, Winter initiates the Extinction Kamehameha by performing the usual Extinction Wave hand gesture before switching over to the Kamehameha's pose by cupping his hands together and holding them to his side. As he charges up energy for the technique, a purple ball of ki appears between his hands, as opposed to the red ki of the Extinction Wave and the blue ki of the Kamehameha; a visual hint to the merging of the two attacks. Afterward, Winter will thrust his hands outward in front of him and release a powerful purple energy wave at his target. *'Heat Armor' - Also known as Dragon Burn in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. This technique is one Winter learned during his stay in Toki Toki City, albeit how he learned it is uncertain. Like the fighter it's associated with, Winter raises his internal body temperature to a point where flames ignite on his body, and simply touching him can cause severe burns to the opponent. It's mostly used as a supportive maneuver to deter physical harm from opponents. *'Unlock Potential' - After receiving training from Elder Kai and sitting through his ritual, Winter had his entire potential released, thus allowing him to fight at his fullest at all times. This massive increase in strength made Kaio-ken unnecessary as a result, and so Winter stopped relying on it to empower himself afterward. This occurred in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, upon acquiring his Ultimate Evolution form, Winter in turn stopped relying on Unlock Potential in favor of improving his newfound transformation. *'Mimicry' - While not a confirmed ability, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is implied during Winter's fights against Broly that Winter (as the Future Warrior) may have the inherent skill to easily analyze and copy a fighter's techniques after seeing them only a few times. This is how Broly tried to explain why Winter was able to use Broly's own attacks after each fight they engaged in (mostly because Broly kept relentlessly pursuing Winter in an attempt to make Winter suffer through continuous combat before finally killing Winter later.) *'Dragon Fist' - One of Goku's most powerful fighting techniques, and one Winter learned to use during his stay in Conton City in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Like Goku, Winter charges towards his opponent with his fist extended while a golden visage of Shenron engulfs Winter. After striking the opponent, the golden dragon will penetrate and tear through the enemy, exiting through the gaping wound left behind. Winter in turn exits through the wound caused by his punch and appears behind his foe. It is currently one of Winter's strongest and more frequently used techniques in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Transformations Ironically, despite Winter's resentment towards Frieza and the royal family, Winter has the same power to transform his body in order to alter his current level of strength; a trait which is either unique to Winter and Frieza's family, or is actually inherent in all members of their race. Like Frieza, Winter's transformation works in an opposite manner to that of other transformation skills, such as Super Saiyan. Instead of progressively transforming in order to make himself stronger, Winter's transformations work backward, by masking his original appearance and concealing his large reserves of power that he would otherwise be unable to control. Unlike Frieza, who has four forms from the start, Winter only has two, which suggests Frieza was originally the stronger of the two, due to needing more transformations to hold back his overall strength. Likewise, Winter was not as powerful as he is now from the start, like Frieza. Because of this, Winter went through much of his life, and progressed in strength in his original form, known otherwise as his Final Form. Upon reaching a point where he could no longer handle the immense strength he had developed for himself, and being unable to freely raise and lower his power at will at the time, Winter unlocked his ability to transform; causing him to revert into what is called his First Form. For a long while, Winter would stay in his First Form when his full strength wasn't needed, and would only return to his original appearance when going all out. Sometime after mastering the ability to increase and suppress his power level, Winter chose to discard using his First Form's power restriction, as Winter felt it redundant and unnecessary, and believed it to be an outdated method of controlling his power. Afterward, Winter would only assume his First Form again simply to disguise himself, should he not want anyone to recognize his true appearance. Years later, upon discovering his people could make use of a transformation that would greatly boost their combat power instead of limiting it, called Ultimate Evolution, Winter put himself hard at work in hopes of learning how to achieve this new form. The end result was a new form Winter could undertake to improve his already impressive fighting ability, a form he referred to as Amber Winter, due to its coloration. First Form Winter's transformed state differs greatly in coloration and bio suit style from his original form. Unlike his heavily yellow Final Form, Winter's First Form is mostly equal parts red and yellow; with his face, neck, collar, upper arms, hands, stomach, two-thirds of his tail, thighs and feet colored red. Additionally, much of his bio suit is adorned with reflective red materials, covering his chest, skull, forearms, crotch and shins; as well as small, minor red section appearing over the base of his tail. Meanwhile, the only aspects of Winter colored in golden yellow seem to be his bio suit, Hero Suit and Elite Suit, with the last third and tip of his tail colored in yellow, as well as having his cheeks lined with a yellow color. Winter is rather average sized, if somewhat leaning towards the short side in his First Form. Over his torso and arms, he wears an Elite Suit, which possesses long, wide arm guards, broad shoulder guards, and a wide, encircling collar. Covering his lower body is the Hero Suit, which conceals Winter's pelvis, crotch and rear, while also revealing much of his red legs, and wrapping his shins in protective armor. Like Frieza, Winter opts to go barefoot, which reveals he has three talon-shaped toes, complete with black nails on each toe to match his fingers. In this form, Winter has red pupils and white sclera. Final Form Unlike his previous form, Winter's original form is mostly yellow in color and seems much simpler in terms of design. In a twist of irony, despite Winter proclaiming his detest of Frieza and the royal family, Winter's Final Form is often considered a near identical copy to Frieza's, with only a change in colors, ear shape and demeanor differentiating the two. As a result of possessing the same head, tail and facial features as Frieza, and because the two wear the same Z Fighting Suit and are seen as barefoot by members of their own species, it's highly likely that these similarities to the tyrant helped cement Winter's mistaken identity as Frieza; a fact that has haunted him his whole life, and one he has become ashamed of. Whereas Frieza's body is mostly white from head to tail, Winter is instead a golden yellow color. And like how Frieza has purple gem-like protrusions covering his chest, skull, forearms, shins and shoulders, so too does Winter, albeit colored red. In this form, Winter still possesses the same red irises and white sclera in his eyes, and the same black fingernails and toenails. He also retains a pair of lines that fall down from the bottom of his eyes to his chin; most likely as a connection between this form and his First Form's facial features. Before learning to control himself in this form, Winter found it difficult to fight for prolonged periods of a time, as like Frieza, Winter lacked proper control over the amount of power exerted from his body, and as a result, would tire out quickly due to losing too much stamina. Unlike Frieza however, Winter soon acknowledged this weakness in his original form and went about to correct this problem through training. Upon fully mastering his Final Form, Winter reached the pinnacle of his body's potential, allowing him to fight at maximum power without exhausting himself too soon. Through training in his mastered Final Form, Winter managed to make himself increasingly more powerful over time. As a result, before attaining Ultimate Evolution, this was once considered Winter's most powerful state. Amber Winter Some untold years after mastering his Final Form and growing ever more powerful, Winter became knowledgeable of another kind of transformation his people could undergo, called Ultimate Evolution. Fascinated at the idea he could gain another transformed state and become even stronger, Winter put himself through harsh training for almost a year to try and unlock his evolved form. After months of struggling, Winter finally transformed into his newfound form, and knowing beforehand that Frieza chose the coloration for his new form, Winter too decided to customize his evolved self with colors of his own choosing. As a result, unlike Frieza's golden appearance, which Winter wanted to distance himself from (especially due to its similarities to Winter's yellow body in his base form,) Winter chose to give himself an orange color scheme; treating it as a loving tribute to Goku's orange martial arts uniform, as Goku is someone who Winter looks up to and admires. In this form, Winter dubbed himself Amber Winter. As Amber Winter, he retains his standard body shape as he would in his Final Form, albeit with some slight differences. Covering all but his face, hands and feet is an orange bio suit which seems to possess an enlarged muscle mass. The skin of his face, hands and feet however, are different from his Final Form, as they have changed from yellow to the same red coloration seen in Winter's gem-like protrusions; an odd reflection of how Golden Frieza's skin color resembles the same shade of purple seen on Frieza's purple protrusions. These protrusions have also been changed after transforming, as they no longer appear on Winter's shoulders, and yet they stay on his chest, skull, forearms and shins, albeit the last two are in an oval shape as opposed to their otherwise elongated rectangular appearance. And like in his other forms, Winter still has red irises, white sclera, black nails and retains his below average size. The end result of this transformation caused Winter to become far more powerful than he normally would be through constant training in his mastered Final Form; enough so to rival the likes of Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. However, despite reaching such a high level of power, Winter's inexperience with the transformation was a major drawback for him, much in the same manner as Frieza. Like the emperor's golden evolution, Amber Winter took a heavy toll on Winter's stamina, and drained his energy too quickly over the course of a fight. This resulted in Winter becoming weakened and fatigued if he overused his transformation, as well as limiting how long he could draw upon its power during a single fight. Because of these setbacks, Winter set his mind on overcoming the burden put upon him by his amber state, so that he could fight at full power almost indefinitely. To overcome the limits of his evolved state, Winter applied the same methods Goku had used during the Cell Saga in order to master his Super Saiyan transformation; involving staying transformed for an entire week in order to properly adjust himself and allow the transformation to feel more natural. This resulted in Winter being able to freely access Amber Winter in much shorter time, as well as use it more efficiently and without exhausting himself too soon. This has caused Winter to become far more powerful and skilled in combat than before, as he can now focus his attention on other things besides maintaining his transformation. With his amber transformation mastered, Winter has gone on to attempt making it more powerful with other power-boosting techniques, such as mimicking Goku's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-ken by adding Kaio-ken to his Amber Winter form. By doing so, he can further bolster his power, strength, speed, durability, senses, ki and even his telekinetic powers to greater heights. Of course, doing so comes with the usual risks associated with the Kaio-ken, such as a heavy taxation on Winter's body. Trivia *Winter derives his name from one of the four seasons of the year. This is due to members of his species mainly being named after cold temperatures (Frieza, Cooler, Cold and Chilled.) It's also a reference to Winter's author avatar status, as Wyvern 0m3g4 was born in the middle of winter. *Despite protesting the idea of others believing him to be Frieza, or to be associated with him, Winter tends to share some similarities with the tyrant. Namely, they're both rather short and possess a near-identical Final Form (Frieza's is white with purple protrusions, while Winter's is yellow with red protrusions.) There is also the fact they have similar abilities, and that Frieza's transformation is golden yellow in color; a trait reminiscent of Final Form Winter's yellow body. Despite these similarities however, the two are very different from one another. **The reasoning behind these similar traits is mostly because of Wyvern's fascination with Frieza and Frieza's race when he was designing Winter in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Taking a liking to Frieza's design in his Final Form, Wyvern used it as a model and recolored it with Winter's usual yellow and red. **The reason Winter receives apprehensive comments and tends to incite fear and hatred in others based on his appearance is a result of Wyvern's experience while playing as Winter in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In the game, many characters mistake the Frieza race Future Warrior as being Frieza, or being like Frieza, because of the Future Warrior's appearance and Frieza's infamous reputation. Acknowledging this reaction, Wyvern started playing with it, wondering how he (as Winter) would react to having to live with a bad reputation following him everywhere. This concept would later be developed and cemented due to the reactions of several of Wyvern's friends who were knowledgeable fans of Dragon Ball. When Wyvern shared with them that he chose to be a Frieza race character, his friends would playfully tease Wyvern by accusing him (as Winter) of being as inherently evil as Frieza. Wyvern, playing along, would pretend to act offended every time someone accused him of this. It ultimately wound up at the point where Wyvern decided to have Winter face this constant struggle as part of his overall character. Gallery Winter's Face.jpeg|A close-up of Winter's face in his Final Form Winter - Relaxing.jpeg|Winter as he relaxes in his favorite spot Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Dragon Ball